sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Red Team
' )]]THE RED TEAM' Insignia: A large, stylised 'tear drop' of blood on the forehead, a darker crimson than the rest of the bandana. Members: RD1: Marvia Jones School: Detroit Central Weapon: Steyr AUG RD2: Jeanette Buendia School: SDA Weapon: Switchblade RD3: Jhamel Thompson School: Detroit Central Weapon: Colt M1911A1 RD4: Daniel Renard School: Detroit Central Weapon: GPS RD5: Mikaela Warner School: SDA Weapon: 4 Shuriken Mentor: 'The Military Officer' "What this team needs to achieve success is discipline and tactics" Name: Lieutenant Colonel Max Briggs Age: 37 Gender: Male Appearance: Lt. Col. Briggs dresses, whenever possible, in full military uniform, taking great pride in his position in the United States Army. He has black hair, buzzed short, and surprisingly soft, blue eyes. He is not a tall man, standing at 5'6", but he maintains a notable presence through his impeccable posture and his penchant to stand stock still, never fidgeting. He speaks only when necessary, but he has none of the spite of a drill sergeant, instead relying on calm, rational explanations to convey his messages. Biography: Lt. Col. Briggs has very little interest in SOTF-TV, or, for that matter, most civilian affairs. His passion is for the military, which has served as his whole career. He is a highly competent tactician, well-respected by those above and below him on the chain of command. He is also highly adaptable, which is a large part of the reason he was chosen for this assignment. Seeing an opportunity to boost recruitment, the army offered to supply a mentor for one of the teams on this season's SOTF-TV. Briggs detests his job in this capacity, but has resolved to do it to the best of his ability, for the organization he loves, and has thus far managed to maintain a fairly diplomatic presence with the producers and other mentors, though he views the lot of them as spineless and undeserving of their positions. After all, how are you supposed to help someone survive a combat situation when you've never been under fire yourself? The only one he holds in any esteem at all is Jared Clayton, who at least has some experience to back himself up. Team Conclusion: This is likely to be a fragmented, argumentative group, if they can even coexist, that is! Something tells me that even if they find each other, the spirit of cooperation isn't going to be too strong here. If they can get on the same page, the team does have some firepower, a great utility and a field medic of sorts, but that seems like a huge ask. Mentor's Comment: This mob needs discipline, and fast. This is too essential for any selfishness on the part of any of the team members. We have the tools to succeed, it's a matter of forcing them to operate together. Team Evaluations Kills: Skyler Thsani, John Benson Eliminated By: The accidental death of Mikaela Warner. Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Of the five members of Red Team, only two were actually killed by other students, with the other three facing accidental deaths or collar detonations. Red Team accounted for a third of the non-student-inflicted deaths in TV, with no other team having more than one. *Max Briggs had a cameo in the Alternate Universe of Second Chances, where he and The Program villain David Adams serve as government officials tasked with bringing down Danya's program, though they are secretly complicit in its continued operation. Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Max Briggs, in chronological order. *Save Yourself, Serve Yourself *Just Pay Separate Processing And Handling *Foreshadowing/Hindsights *It was an Axe-cident *Inner Demons Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Max Briggs and the Red Team. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Teams